Dexter kto? (Demony dobrego Doktora)
by Le Bien qui fait Mal
Summary: Dexter Morgan, Jedenasty i TARDIS. (Tekst pisany na akcję mirrielową.)


_Dziś jest ta noc. I to stanie się znowu. Po raz kolejny po prostu musi się zdarzyć.  
Czerwone neony oświetlają 8th Street. Ludzie pędzą przed siebie. Dla nich ta noc jest jak każda w Miami. Dobra na drinka w Cuba Libre, dobra na wypalenie cygara, dobra by upuścić trochę pary.  
Z tym ostatnim nawet się zgodzę.  
A oto i on. Mój nowy znajomy. Facet, który ucina sobie pogawędkę z wyższą od siebie o głowę transwestycką prostytutka i mówi do niej „proszę pani". Kryguje się, gdy ta robi aluzje. Udaje, że nawet nie poznaje w niej mężczyzny. Niemal słyszę, jak owłosione ręce bierze za objaw śródziemnomorskiej urody.  
Taki porządny z niego człowiek.  
Ojczym pewnie nie pochwaliłby mojego ruchu. Chciałby więcej dowodów. Chciałby, bym miał pewność, ale spójrzmy prawdzie w oczy, Harry – kartoteki nie kłamią. Kobieta pozbawiona głowy, brak odcisków palców. Trzech mężczyzn, z których ktoś wydłubał wszystkie kości, brak narzędzia zbrodni. Staruszka ze skręconym karkiem i brak pewności, że nie spadła ze schodów. Sześć osób w śpiączce i pół miasta bez prądu. Nie znaleziono winnego, ale we wszystkich tych sprawach, gdzieś w tle pojawiał się on, prawdziwy człowiek zagadka, obecny w tak wielu raportach i zeznaniach świadków, chudy facet w przestarzałej marynarce. Pseudonim „Doktor". Nie można go przegapić, a jednocześnie nie ma dowodów na jego istnienie. Żadnych dokumentów, zdjęć, odcisków palców. Nic. Tylko zaświadczenia świadków.  
A więc mój nowy przyjaciel jest dziwakiem. Widać to nie tylko po tym staroświeckim stroju, ale i metodach pracy. Zawsze inaczej. Zawsze… oryginalnie. Patrząc na jego sposoby zabijania i zachowanie, to aż dziwne, że jeszcze nie wpadł, że go nie złapali. Może jest sprytniejszy, niż mi się wydaje? Może w chaosie jest jakaś metoda, a on ma własny kodeks, który chroni go tak, jak mnie ten ustanowiony przez Harry'ego?  
− Jesteś tego pewien, Dex? – Ojczym w mojej głowie odzywa się niepostrzeżenie.  
Tuzin niewyjaśnionych zaginięć. Żadnych tropów. Tylko ten facet wiążący wszystko w jedną całość.  
− A jeśli to czysty przypadek?  
Nie istnieje coś takiego jak przypadek. Wszystko ma swój porządek. Nie złapałem go za rękę, ale jedno jest pewne – tam, gdzie pojawia się Doktor giną ludzie. To już nie jest zwykłe zrządzenie losu. Harry może myśleć, co chce, może podpowiadać mi cicho: „znajdź więcej dowodów", ale nie sądzę, bym ich teraz potrzebował. Tak. Naginam kodeks. Muszę się zdecydować szybko. Od pięciu lat nikt go nie widział w Miami, dlatego trzeba się spieszyć, zanim Doktor znowu zniknie.  
Od godziny krążę za nim po mieście. Próbuję rozgryźć te chaotyczne, bezcelowe wybory jakich dokonuje. Tu kogoś zaczepi, tu gdzieś zajrzy. Wcale się nie chowa, jest ciągle na widoku, jakby chciał, by zobaczyło go jak najwięcej ludzi. Przebiega przez ulicę. Trudno mi uwierzyć, że robi to tylko po to, by kupić banany od ulicznej sprzedawczyni. Wyjmuje coś zza pazuchy. Ogląda się za siebie. Ukradkiem wrzuca jeden owoc do torby starej kobiety. Drugi wkłada do kieszeni marynarki wąsatego faceta, który właśnie w dość obrzydliwy sposób całuje swoją brzydką konkubinę. Kolejny banan ląduje na tacy kelnera, który zbiera kieliszki ze stolika knajpy przy drodze. Tak zabija? Trujące owoce? Jakie to teatralne. Powoli mam dosyć tych dziwnych pomysłów. Poprawiam rękaw. Strzykawka w mojej dłoni przypomina mi, po co tu jestem. Gdybym miał uczucia, pewnie poczułbym właśnie satysfakcję._

Oto mój nowy przyjaciel. Co prawda, jeszcze mnie nie zna, ale bez obaw, wkrótce poznamy się lepiej.

*****

Szczęknięcie zamka. Doktor wraca, ale nie jest sam. Znów za słabo zamknął drzwi i przyplątał się za nim jakiś pętak nie wiadomo skąd, nie wiadomo po co, nie wiadomo jak. U! Pętak też za słabo zamknął drzwi. Ciekawe, jakby jemu tak nagle otworzyć brzuch i napędzić do środka wiatru!? Nie cierpię przeciągów! Wywiewa mi śruby spod konsolety i oziębia liczniki. Przeciągi w miejscach intymnych to nic sympatycznego. U! Pętak się skrada. Chowa się jak złodziejaszek. Nie lubię nowych złodziei. Już raz mnie ukradziono i to w zupełności wystarczy! Szybki skan. Wynik pozytywny. Osobnik w bazie danych. Doktorze! Doktorze! No zobacz wreszcie, u diabła, to światełko na dece rozdzielczej! To nie jest czas na obieranie banana. Nie! Nie kładź mi tu tej skórki! Lepiej rzuć ją za siebie._ Trąb._ Trąb.

**Co się tak wzdrygasz!? Jakbym umiała wydać lepszy efekt dźwiękowy, to bym go wydała. Oczywiście ktoś zapomniał przeczyścić sygnalizatory. Doktorze!**_  
_ − Tak, tak znowu się spóźniłem. Nie kapryś i nie świeć mi tymi kontrolkami po oczach. Dobrze wiem, że nie masz wlewu paliwa.

**Co za imbecyl!** _ Trąb. Trąb._

− No, co?!

**Nie, nie przeszkadzaj sobie. Zjedz banana, a ja tu grzecznie poczekam... Aż mnie ukradną!**  
− Wykrztuś to wreszcie.

**To nie było grzeczne! Spójrz na monitor. Coś ci tam wyświetlam. I nie przeżuwaj tak głośno. Nie słyszę własnych trybików!**  
− Dex. Ter. Dexter. Dexter? Do rzeczy TARDIS! Dexter kto?  
**Dobre pytanie. Na ekranie masz wszystko czarno na białym. Biało na zielonym. Zielono na czarnym. U! Znowu mam kosmiczne mole w kablach! Byś coś z tym wreszcie zrobił. Wredne pasożyty.**

− A dane! Uwielbiam dane! Co my tutaj mamy… Dexter Morgan. Seryjny morderca. Rzeźnik z zatoki. **Co to za mina?! To dobre dane. Przecież ich nie zmyśliłam!**

− Rzeźnik z zatoki? Doprawdy? Kto wymyśla te nazwy!? Rzeźnik z zatoki, Kuba Rozpruwacz, nie lepiej jakoś konkretniej?  
− Na przykład Doktor? – **Rzeźnik śmie się odzywać. Może dziwi go, że mam jego dokumentację. Aktualne dane od życia do śmierci. Nawet jeśli ktoś się jeszcze nie urodził.**

−A?! – **Mój złodziej też się dziwi. Robią mu się zmarszczki w okolicach matrycy.**− Doktor? Nie… To absurdalne, pseudonim Doktor jest już zajęty.  
** Właściwie to wolę „złodziej". Mój złodziej. Nie chcę nowego. Nie takiego z grobową miną i jakimś dziwnym, niebrzęczącym śrubokrętem w dłoni. Śrubokrętem… czyżby?**− Witaj Dexterze. Rzeźniku, jeśli wolisz. Tak między nami, TARDIS ma o tobie złe zdanie.  
− TARDIS. Twoja pracownia.

** Pracownia! To już jest… Jakie to było słowo? To gniewne, o ludzkiej facjacie i z kolejnością. Przedgębie? Zamordzie? Potwarz! To już jest potwarz. A mój złodziej co? Jak gdyby nigdy nic wymachuje skórką od banana! Rzuć ją wreszcie za siebie i broń mnie! Czy na darmo cię trzymam, rycerzu z Kamelotu, husarze spod Wiednia, szalony Don Kichocie?**

− TARDIS pracownią?! TARDIS to cudo z seksapilem, to prawdziwa dama pod postacią budki. Do tego spostrzegawcza. Właśnie wyświetla mi skład tego, co masz w strzykawce. M-99, Etorphine Hydrochloride, środek do uspokajania zwierząt. Jest silniejszy niż morfina i powoduje totalny paraliż. Naprawdę, to zbędne! Nie trzymamy tu tygrysów szablozębnych. Chyba, że o czymś nie wiem, TARDIS?

** Sprawdzam. 346 pokoi. Zero tygrysów.**  
− Ani jednego!?

** Doktorze! Ten człowiek ma złe pomiary. Och, nie ten przedrostek! Zamiary. Nie ważne. Zbliża się. Jakbym miała nogę, podstawiłabym mu ją, ale dopiero jutro wpadniesz na genialny pomysł, by mi ją zamontować!**

− Cudownie! Jesteś socjopatą, jak sądzę? –**Doktor trafnie diagnozuje chorobę. **− To wszystko, co tu widzisz… To cię wcale nie dziwi, prawda?  
− To ma mnie dziwić? Te cyrkowe, lustrzane sztuczki z większym pomieszczeniu w mniejszym?  
− O tak. Bo widzisz… jesteśmy w brzuchu wielkiej ryby, jak Jonasz. Lub na odwrót. Jesteśmy wielką rybą, która połknęła Jonasza. Jesteśmy na orbicie Saturna. Jesteśmy pod skórką banana. Jesteśmy pod śniegiem na biegunie polarnym w roku 4024. Nie, nie ziemskim biegunie. Na ziemi nie ma już śniegu. Zresztą, sam zdecyduj gdzie jesteśmy, skoro już mi się przytrafiłeś. Zaraz! Banany. To mi coś przypomina. Banany maja dużo potasu.

** U! Znam się na monitorach, a oczy tego obcego są takie martwe. On ma usterkę! Zjada go wirus. Wciąż czai się z tą strzykawką. Otwiera usta, chce coś powiedzieć, nie sądzę, by to miała być wskazówka, to raczej będzie groźba.**

− Niedobór potasu powoduje zakłócenia rytmu serca. I nie tylko on.  
− A dobór potasu powoduje odparcie ataku kosmitów. I… zanim się zamachniesz, proponuję to przemyśleć. Mam dwa serca, etropina nie zadziała na mnie za dobrze.

**Ba, rozsadzi twoje oba układy krwionośne, jeśli biegiem czegoś nie wymyślisz! Tak, Doktorze, wiem, że to twoja kwestia ale… Uciekaj, BIEGIEM!**

*  
_  
To jest ta noc.  
Demony odzywają się zza grobu i pytają „co znaczy zabić, być mordercą?". Czy morderstwo to tylko zabicie człowieka? Czy może zabicie człowieka przez człowieka. Kogoś przez kogoś? Brata przez brata? Czy morderstwem jest zdeptanie motyla, lub zarżnięcie wieprza, by rano zjeść smażony bekon? Czy ma znaczenie to, kogo się zabija? Czy jest zupełnym przypadkiem, jak natknięcie się na psychopatę we własnej TARDIS? Czy pytanie o to ma sens, czy jest tak bezsensowne, jak skórka od banana porzucona na ziemi, czekająca, aż samotny mściciel poślizgnie się na niej.  
− Zostawmy go tutaj − decyduję za mnie i za TARDIS. Dexter Morgan leży nieprzytomny tuż obok mnie. Gdy się obudzi będą bolały go plecy. Podkładam mu pod głowę marynarkę. Nie musi cierpieć bez potrzeby, w końcu, aż tak bardzo się nie pomylił.  
Ja też zabijałem. Co gorsza, zrobiłem się sprytny. Czasami myślę, że Władcy Czasu żyją za długo._


End file.
